Cold Silver and Hot Gold
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: After Mai crushes Jounouchi's young heart can he put his pain aside so he can open his heart to one who really needs it, or will a few harsh words spoken in angery fear keeping them both from finding happiness with each other? Rating will go up.JouBa.
1. A stolen kiss

Ok for starters I would like to state that I like Mai I really do. We share similar views on men Joey aka Jounouchi is kawii and most men are useless scum not worthy to lick our boots. But as do many yaoi fans we do not see JouXMai as a stable relationship. I mean they do have some very touching moments but that is really all I see. Now why pair Jounouchi with Bakura? Well I was thinking about all the touching Jounouchi and Bakura moments mainly when he almost got disqualified because he was freaking out so much because of Bakura's condition. After about ten minutes of daydre...I mean thinking the idea hit me so I went with it. I really have no idea how this fic will be taken but that really does not mater people will either like it or they won't. There's not much I can do about that other then hope.

**WarNinGs: **Uncommon Pairing, Some Blood and Violence, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai content, References to Ancient Egyptian Mythology, and Japanese Names.

**Aishi Say **

"_**You cannot go from hating some one to loving them!"**_ Bakura to Jounouchi latter on in the fic, personally I disagree with my Fave on this one.

****

"Listen Jounouchi it just isn't working out between the two of us." Mai stated from where she was seated across form her fellow blonde at a nice outdoor table. She frowned a little playing with her drink's umbrella as she gave her former koibito time to absorb what she had just said.

Jounouchi watched her for a long moment. "You ain't even tryin' Mai." He countered looking away from her golden eyes wavering as they closed.

Mai lowered her head for a moment feeling a pang of guilt. She had hoped that making a clean honest break would hurt him less now she was thinking she should have just left a note and ran. At lest then she would not have to see him hurting. "Jounouchi I am quite found of you but this is the end so please excepted it?" She sighed softly. "I just do not belong with the gumi or with you."

Jounouchi looked up and reached out taking her hands in his. "Yes you do Mai! We...we all love you."

Mai smiled patting his hands as she stood. "I know that Jounouchi but I just can't deal with the weirdness anymore. Sorry kid maybe in a few years things will work out better." She walk up to his right hand on his shoulder. "I will miss you so take care of yourself." Jounouchi blinked when she kissed his cheek. "Good bye my brave knight." Jounouchi did not turned to watch her go he just sat there face in his hands.

****

Jounouchi sighed hands in his pockets head down. -_I guess I'm not too surprise by all of it. Deep down I always knew it probably wouldn't work out but I had to try anyway. I just had to take a chance and now I'm paying for it.-_ He sighed again before turning his head swearing he heard something. -_Hun? Probably just some neko.- _Jounouchi turned when a scream attracted his attention. -_Oh fuck I know that scream!-_ He growled taking off for it's source.

Jounouchi rounded a corner freezing going unnoticed by both the attacker and his victim. Bakura was lying on his side a large man in leather stood above him long knife blade flashing. Bakura grunted propping himself up with his hands large scared brown eyes shining. Jounouchi clenched his fists when he saw a blood trail down his friend's right cheek and his striped shirt was slashed open. -_That freak is so going to get it now!-_ He thought taking step forward when a familiar laugh froze him again. Bakura threw his head back laughing. "He..Hey! What so funny boushen?" The thug asked clearly unnerved by his prey's sudden change of attitude. Jounouchi frowned he knew exactly what was going on that man who ever he was had made a big mistake and now his life was forfeit.

"You baka little mortal." Bakura sneered face still to the sky eyes still closed. "How _dare_ you challenge me!" He looked at the man eyes as red as his blood. The man took a step back as Bakura stood crossing his arms. "A pretty face can hide many things." He flicked a lock of white hair over his shoulder. "Take me for example?"

"Wha...what are you?"

Bakura sneered clearly planning on enjoying himself. "Who little old me?" He laughed. "Why I am an ancient evil that has returned to try an rule the world." The man blinked at him as if he was crazy. "I know it's so cliché but what can one do? It was original enough in my time." He shrugged before tearing his slashed shirt away.

"You don't look some ancient evil." The thug challenged.

Bakura frowned looking him self over. "Your right I guess you don't do I?" He asked looking up red eyes flashing. "Of course the red eyes aren't a _dead_ give away hun?" Pale lips curled into a smirk as pale hands moved to from a triangle in front of his chest. "Let's try this then shall we?" The punk jumped back as the Ring phased threw Bakura's chest before it flashed. "Pretty isn't it?" He stoked it smiling. "_Prrrrecccioussss_." Bakura purred before laughing again.

"FREAK!" The punk cried charging with his long knife having made his mind his prey was crazy but harmless.

Bakura turned holding out his right hand palm down. "Big mistake. Huge." He commented amused as he raised his hand glowing a bright blue. The thug screamed as a beam of blue light hit him before falling to the Yami's feet with a dull thud. "That'll teach you to attack _my _Hikari_."_ Bakura snapped kicking the man onto his back. "Hello, hello?" He crouched down unclasping a necklace form around the dead man's neck. A long delicate looking ankh with pointed claw like tips hung form a soft velvety black cord. He twirled it around allowing the sky's light to play of off raised sharp look surfaces with a smile. "Thanks for the souvenir and looks it even matches my hair."

"Bakura?" Jounouchi called stepping into view.

"Jounouchi?!" The Yami gasped whirling around necklace still in hand.

Jounouchi stared into wide surprise crimson eyes for a moment before speaking again. "I thought you were gone."

Bakura blinked at him. "As long as the Ring remains so shall I just as your _precious_ Yami."

"You killed him."

"So what he attacked _my_ Hikari and was planning on doing worst. Why are you here anyway?" Bakura asked evidently in the mood to talk with not kill his enemy's closest friend at lest for the moment.

"I heard you...him scream so I came to help." Jounouchi admitted seeing no reason to lie about his motivations.

"Ah of course. If I really was gone little Ryou would have been completely defenseless."

Jounouchi growled. "_We'd_ protect him!" He protested golden eyes narrow challenging the Yami to say otherwise.

"Oh I'm sure." Bakura scoffed. "You can't even protect your self baka. I could kill you with a thought."

"So why don't ya?" Jounouchi scoffed back blinking when Bakura blinked. -_Rule one don't piss off bipolar dead people. He's right tough he could easily do to me what he did to that guy and I can't even try to stop him.-_

"You almost got disqualified trying to help Ryou. You may despise me but you are no threat."

"I could go tell Yami you're back?" Jounouchi reminded him.

Bakura smiled. "True but I will return. Ryou is mine just as Yugi is Yami's"

"No _he's_ not!" Jounouchi growled fists clenching.

"Why because I'm the bad guy?" Bakura asked clasping on the ankh. "If I hadn't have taken control then your dear Pharaoh would have either lost or would have had to attacked Ryou. Do you think he could take a god's wrath at his best? Yami uses Yugi the same way I do but he's _allowed_ to."

"Ok maybe you have helped a little but you're still evil."

"I am a Yami." Bakura said simply as if those four words explain everything.

"Yami's not evil!" Jounouchi countered.

"I never said he was." Bakura retorted calmly.

Jounouchi growled charging forward feed up with the Yami's smug indifference. He pined him to the wall grabbing the Ring with his right hand. "SHUT UP!" Narrow gold eyes stared into wide ruby ones. Only to blink in surprise when the Sennen Ring phased out and he found his hand on Bakura's chest.

Bakura sneered. "Honda got it off because he surprised me you will not be so lucky."

Jounouchi growled moving his right hand form Bakura's chest to his arm. "Maybe but you're powerless now."

"Baka I am _far_ from it."

"Why do you want the items? All they seem to bring is pain." Jounouchi asked thinking back on every time Yugi had suffered because he was the Sennen Puzzle's keeper.

"I don't care about that. I have no one in this world what do I care of pain?" Bakura growled eyes narrowed.

"So you're lonely and in pain let us help you?"

Bakura laughed bitterly. "Help me? Spare me you've spent too much time around Anzu. Your _precious_ Yami wants me dead and gone, your happy little gumi loathes me, and you yourself have said on a few occasions you would shed no tears over my passing. None of you goody goodies want to help me you want me dead and Ryou Item less just like the rest of you. Just another pawn in the Fate's twisted little game. Wake up baka! Ryou is me nothing any of you say or do will _ever_ change that fact."

"We'll protect him once your gone."

"_I_ will protect him he is _my_ reincarnation not yours." Bakura countered fingers curling like claws on the cold stonewall behind him.

"I don't give a flying fuck about that crap he's my friend and I look out for my own."

"I know that he is very found of you as well."

"He is?!" Jounouchi asked clearly thrown off guard by the Yami's comment.

Bakura nodded. "Yes he is. He knows how desperately you wanted to help, to protect him. We both know you would killed me if you could to reach that goal."

"You're right I would." Jounouchi agreed tighting his grip.

"You keep saying you would protect him but how would you? Yami has powers but even he cannot protect all of you from even powerless men al the time. Even Seto Kaiba with all his power cannot constantly protect one person. Face it you are powerless and you hate it."

"Maybe I do but I still try." Bakura felt Jounouchi's hands slip down his arms taking his wrists. "I think you want to change but you just don't know how."

"Don't be a baka." Bakura muttered.

"You want what Ba...Ryou wants because you are him."

Crimson eyes flashed in anger. "_What_ would _you_ know about what _I_ want?" Bakura growled. "I am neither Marik nor Yami my wants and desires not all stem from those of my Hikari."

"Ok fine so which do?"

"We both wish to survive."

"We all want to live there's nothing wrong with that it's only human." Bakura gaped at him. "But there has to be a better way. Why can't you just exist like Yugi and Yami do?"

"It is not that simple I am Yami he is Hikari we cannot merge as easily as Yugi and Yami...we are too different. We have an understanding I do not feed on you and he lets me do as I wish., not that he could easily stop me."

"What if you two separated?"

Bakura was quite for a moment. "He would probably return home to his family so he could no longer be easily used against the Pharaoh."

"So he'd leave just like Mai?...I can't say I blame him as long as he's around us he can be used like us against Yami. Of course with out you he'd be helpless. You may be an evil bastard but at lest you do protect him."

"So glad you approve." Bakura muttered staring to get fed up with all this talking. "Now release me I tire of this."

"If you want free you'll have to blast me like you did that guy."

Bakura blinked. "Baka! Are you in such a hurry to die?"

"Look pal I stood down Ra remember? I'll take my chances with you." -_Besides Yami can always just bring me back out of the Shadow realm.-_

"Then chose your god I will send you to whom ever you desire?"

"Anubis. I've always like inu."

"He's a jackal baka!"

"Oh...what's the difference?"

"Have you no respect?"

"Dude please Kami rule here not your guys."

"You can tell them that when you face your final judgment. For you sake I hope your heart is light."

Jounouchi could feel the heat of the blue flames that suddenly engulfed Bakura but they were not unpleasant. He watched the Ring's sharp looking prong's aim at him when curiously hit. "Wait on question?"

Bakura blinked but nodded. "Ask it."

"What do you mean when you said my heart is light?"

"You modern people really do know nothing useful." Bakura muttered. -_It would only be fair to educate him after all he's not that bad considering he is Yami's best friend-_ "The Sennen Scale is symbolic of this rite. Your heart is weighed against the Feather of Truth to determine what will become of your...rei you call it now. If your heart is light then you are reward if not..."

"Like yours?" Jounouchi asked cutting the Yami off.

"I was a tomb raider now just a murdering thief I belief you called me once. In any case I am immortal now so I have no fear of...damnation but yes my heart would be heavy."

"Because you're sad?" Jounouchi asked knowing a heavy heart meant that.

"No because I am EVIL!" Bakura corrected screaming blue flames flaring around Jounouchi lapping like cats at the blonde's clothes. Jounouchi toke a step back but held his ground remembering his duel with Marik. -_I lived threw that I can live threw this it's mostly just show anyway.-_ He blinked when the flames died back down to their normal intensity before dieing completely. -_Nani?!-_ "Why won't you just let go?" Bakura asked head still back but blood colored gaze on him.

Jounouchi blinked. "I said if you wanted free you'd have to blast my ass and I meant it." He answered with his normal cockiness.

Bakura growled slightly in frustration lightly banging the back of his head against cold stone. "Baka human why?"

"Why are you are you hesitating?" Jounouchi asked watching red eyes narrow slightly as pale lips curled just enough to show off an almost fang like tooth. "Are you that intrigued that you just can't do me?" He asked unconcerned by the Yami's clear annoyance.

"Do not flatter yourself." Bakura answered having snapping it. "What is time to an immortal?" He asked softly dark eyes closing

"Nothing at all." Jounouchi answered softly staring at the dried blood on a pale angular cheek. -_I have no one in this world what do I care of pain?-_

Bakura froze eyes snapping open when he felt gentle fingertips trailing down his palms before Jounouchi's fingers interlaced with is own. He turned gaping in open confusion at Jounouchi. "Jou...?" Bakura started only to be cut off by the soft sweet warmth of Jounouchi's gentle lips. When the initial shock wore of Bakura tried to get away for a moment before closing his eyes fingers curling around Jounouchi's as he yielded to the other's advances.

Jounouchi deepened the kiss instinctively when he felt the other's resistance give way. He opened his eyes when he felt a metallic chill bite threw his shirt. -_Kami what am I doing?!- _Jounouchi toke a step back releasing Bakura's warm pale frame as he did so watching crimson eyes open then blink in confusion. "Was that some sort of trick?" He demanded dazed.

Bakura shook his head and Jounouchi did not know it meant no or if he was trying to clear it. "The Rod controls not my Ring, that is unless I call certain cards." The Yami answered watching the blonde.

"Good because I'm really sick and tired of Item's little tricks." Jounouchi muttered shaking his own head.

"Irrelevant!" Bakura snapped. "First the grabbing now..." He trailed off with a sigh looking Heavenward. "Thoth himself would be confused as well."

"Thoth?" Jounouchi repeated. "Some smart dude?"

"Be silent!" Bakura ordered glaring at him.

Jounouchi turned to face him unfazed by the outburst after spending so time yelling with Kaiba he was used to the death glares and screaming. "Look you don't have to be like this." He assured him taking a page form Yami and Yugi's book of dealing with an equally defensive Kaiba.

"Oh and why not?" Bakura asked crossing his arms.

Jounouchi smiled to himself. -_It seems the same kindda stuff sets them off good to know. Time to come clean and hope to Kami he leaves me in one piece when he's done-_ "Because...because I meant what I did." -_Here we go.-_ Jounouchi thought head down golden gaze locked on the pale youth.

Bakura gaped at him before balling his fists pale lean form trembling with suppressed emotion. "You lie!" He snapped after a few long moments before turning his back on Jounouchi long light blue button down flaring as he did so before trembling with it's owner once more.

Jounouchi watched him eyes wavering slightly. "No I didn't." He countered reaching out a hand before pulling it back. "Ok look maybe there's a lot of bad blood between us but I want..."

"To Ammit's gut with what you want!" Bakura snapped right arm flinging out in a gesture of frustration. "You cannot go from hating some one to loving them! Do not confuse your feeling for Ryou with your feelings for me!" Jounouchi reached out a hand placing it on a trembling shoulder wanting to give some sort of comfort to the trembling youth. He blinked when Bakura pulled away smacking his hand away as if he was being attacked. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Jounouchi rubbed his hand before he started to reach out again before pulling his hand back not wanting to get smacked again. "Bakura please calm down? I want to help you."

Bakura hugged himself. "Just leave me alone!"

"Why? What are you so afraid of?" Jounouchi demanded turning the Yami around to face him. "Tell me?"

Bakura growled backhanding Jounouchi to the ground. "Stay away from me or die." He warned red eyes glowing in the shadows his long bangs cast.

Jounouchi reached out to grab a pant leg as Bakura turned and ran but missed empty fingers hitting the pavement. "Bakura?" He called after the fleeing figure before bowing his head fist on the pavement. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Jounouchi whispered to no one.

****

"Good morning Jounouchi." Bakura greeted his fellow student smiling warming.

"Oh hey Bakura." Jounouchi mumbled back chin still on his knees.

The cheerful youth continued to smile for a moment before frowning. What's wrong Jounouchi?" Bakura asked concerned.

"Hun?...oh gomen just having an off day. What happened to you last night?"

Bakura sat down beside his friend frowning slightly in thought as he hugged his knees as well. "I remember being attacked by some large man in leather then wakening up this morning. I wasn't covered in dried blood or drained like when my Yami goes on a killing spree so I assume he just killed my attacker and called it a night." He turned to blink at Jounouchi. "How did you know something happened?"

Jounouchi gently toke Bakura's chin in his hand turning his head slightly. "You have a scratch." He answered. -_It looks ok good.-_

"Oh! I almost forgot about that."

Jounouchi nodded use to Bakura's occasional flaky moments. He glanced at him wondering if the ankh his Yami had stolen was still around his pale neck. Unlike himself the pale youth wore his uniform closed so he no way of knowing other then asking. He sighed catching sight of Yugi taking to Kaiba about something or other out of some book. Kaiba seemed to be disagreeing with the smaller youth but at lest he was not storming off like he would have in the past. Jounouchi smiled at that before catching sight of Otogi and Honda playing Dungeon Dice Monsters under a large tree Anzu and Shizuka cheering in turn. "Hey Bakura you still got that Egyptian book on ya?"

Bakura blinked at him. "Of course Jounouchi why?"

"Is it cool if I barrow it for a little while?" Jounouchi asked sheepishly.

Bakura turned pulling the thick book form his bag. "Here. Feel free to barrow it for as long as you want." He held out the book smiling his sweet innocent smile so unlike his Yami's cruel sneer.

Jounouchi blinked. -_Don't think about him right now.-_ "Thanks man I'll take good care of it so don't you worry."

"I know you will Jounouchi. May I ask why you want it?"

"You never know when you may need to know some god's name or whatever."

"That is a good point. I'm going to go watch the match care to join me?"

"You go I want to do a little reading."

"All right take care Jounouchi."

"Ja Bakura." Jounouchi called opening the book as the other youth walked off. -_ Ok let's see...Thoth. Scribe god...blah, blah...smart guy but weird lookin'. Ok hum...? Ah here we go that judgment thingy. Ammit devours the wicked souls so last night Bakura basically said to Hell with what I want. Well that's encouraging. Poor Ryou has no idea what happened but why would he it's not like they merge like Yami and Yugi? Isis hey I've heard of her. Sounds like a goddess I'd want in my corner. Hathor? Goddess of love...blah, blah, blah. So this whole mess is your fault hun cow lady? Thanks a lot- _

****

Well you have now come to the end. Hello! Please leave a review if you have any opinion at all about this fic? Praise, flames, prayers for my sanity, ect are all welcome. It is time to find out weather or not anyone else on FNN likes Jounouchi paired with Bakura or not. Whatever you all decide it's been fun.

22


	2. Is it love or is it only a game?

To be honest with all of you I really did not think there would be a chapter two to this fic. I have no faith in myself sometimes. --_Sniff-- _But here we are on chapter two keke! How many have honestly thought about which one of the two Jounouchi is actually in love with? Did every one just assume he was not sure or maybe both? If you guessed on both you are wrong, well love as in love love not friend love. If you care to try again or just to see if your guess was right please pay close attention to this chapter, and the last to obviously. If you have no interest in playing a guessing game then…you're really no fun.

**WarNingS:** Same really. **Add On's:** Other pairings are still mostly hinted at and just my normal insanity.

**Aishi Say**

"…what do I have to do to forget about you?" From the song "What do I have to do?" I love this song.

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

School had been out for hours already the gumi had said their goodbyes and finalized their plans long before the sun began it's decent pulling darkness behind it. Right this moment people we doing whatever it was that they did but they all went unnoticed by one blonde youth as he lay on his bed ankles over his blonde crown. Jounouchi sighed Bakura's book open before him schoolbooks strewn to his left neglected chin in his hands lost in thoughts of the past not too distant.

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

Mai laughed softly flicking her wrist at him playfully. "You have to be teasing me. Naughty puppy sit!" She teased blinking when Jounouchi actually sat chin on her thigh his right hand on her crossed leg. "You aren't teasing me are you?" Mai had asked staring down into soft golden eyes. "Oh Jou…I… damn it now I'm crying." She whipped her eyes blinking when Jounouchi pulled her right hand away gently kissing her salty cheek.

"You still look beautiful Mai." Jounouchi assured her softly chin on her shoulder.

"Jounouchi I…" Mai looked away biting her lip in thought. "I love you my dear Jounouchi." She whispered hand moving to soft golden hair. "Yes…my answer is yes." Mai tighten her grip on wild locks pulling his head back biting down on his arched throat pleased when the action got the desired moan. "Now be a good doggy and listen to your master." Mai teased before biting down again.

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

Jounouchi opened his eyes pulling his hand form his throat. "Oniichan are we going or not?" Shizuka asked as she opened his door.

"Huh?" Jounouchi mumbled looking up at his sister in obvious confusion. "Go where?" He asked tilting his head at her.

Shizuka sighed shaking her head at her brother. "You have a study group tonight right? And _you_ said I could go to Otogi's to duel with him, Honda and some other dullest remember?" She asked hands on her hips a habit she had acquired form Mai.

"Oh right yeah. I'll be ready in five." Jounouchi assured her sitting up moving to his dresser. "Will you need a ride home?" He asked knowing study groups could run late.

"Nope Honda's driving me home so stay as long as you want. There's a big test on Monday right?…Math I think you said." Shizuka shook her head long red locks swaying. "Anyway say Hi to the rest of the gumi for me. We really should get together tomorrow." She suggested after all the last thing the gumi had done together was Battle City and it was going to be a Saturday.

"I'll run it by my half you run it by yours." Jounouchi informed her slipping on a white tee shirt over his dark jeans before slipping on a navy button down. "Yug may be busy you never know with that guy." He reminded her absently as he began replacing his books in his bag.

"Well he does have to help his grandfather but I hope he's free it would feel weird with everyone else there but not him." Shizuka admitted hands folded in front of her. "Oniichan who's book is that?" She asked knowing her brother had never had any interest in mythology not even after meeting Yami.

"Huh?" Jounouchi asked looking up at her before glancing down at the book. "Oh this? Bakura's I figured I'd do a little research just in case more crazy Egyptian stuff comes up." He shrugged as he placed it in his bag as well. "Besides being cute and blonde is not always enough to get one threw life." Golden eye winked with a smile as he walked past her. "You need a ride there sis?" Jounouchi asked turning to look over his shoulder.

Shizuka shook her head. "Nope Honda will be here in a bout five minutes so you have nothing to worry about." She smiled at him. "Did you remember everything?" Shizuka half teased as if he was a child.

Jounouchi frowned. "Well I got my books, notes, deck…money! I need money for food dude fuck! How could I almost forget that?" Shizuka laughed at her bother shaking her head. "Where did I leave my wallet anyway?" Jounouchi asked looking around.

Shizuka held it up with a smile. "Honestly brother you left this on the kitchen counter along with a handful of notes and reminders. You have more notes in your pockets then half my girlfriends it's weird." She informed him as she handed the wallet over.

"Well we run into each other in the hall so we pass notes. In class to really just back an forth otherwise we'd have to do all our planning during lunch and we don't eat the same lunch this semester so that really wouldn't work either…of geez now my head hurts." Jounouchi whined shaking his head. "Why is it weird huh? Is there some rule that states only shoujo can write each other notes? Cause half the gumi is prettier them some of the girls at our school…ok maybe more like one third but still"

Shizuka sighed her brother did have a point the gumi were either cute or pretty cute. "Well no not really but most men don't write each other notes it's too girly for them." She answered with a shrug.

"Oh please it's note like they're all the he's so cute I love him crap." Jounouchi scoffed batting his eyes hands folded as he mocked the girlyness of such pointless notes.

Shizuka shoved him. "That's so…like a man to mock what they are too insensitive to understand." She flicked her hair back as Mai often did not even noticing her brother's dark expression for a moment as memories came folding back. "Sometimes I wonder about your half of the species."

"Hey now!" Jounouchi protested. "Hey Honda. What do you mean _my_ half huh? _You_ on'na and your _shoes_. _Now_ that is messed up." He informed her arms crossed.

"Umm…did I come at a bad time?" Honda asked completely confused looking from one Jounouchi to the other.

Shizuka smiled sweetly at him taking his arm yet another trick she had picked up from Mai. "Not at all Honda-kun Oniisan was just being a man." She stuck her tongue out at her brother. "Thanks again for the ride."

Honda smiled rubbing the back of his head. "It's nothing really Shizuka." He assured her. "So are you ready to go?"

"Yes let's go. Jounouchi behave now." Shizuka teased grabbing her purse and jacket as she headed out with Honda. Jounouchi sighed.-_How did I not notice she's turning into Mai right before my eyes? I need to get out of here.-_

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

"That can not be true!" Yugi protested laughing almost to the point of tears.

"Is to." Anzu shot back. "I heard it from Otogi Kaiba really did bring our principle to tears when he beat him. The guy was all jumping up and down howling like a little kid Kiba was laughing so hard he was actually crying it was hilarious. Otogi caught it all on tape since he joined some club he's been carrying a camcorder around. Bakura what club is it you two are both in?" Anzu asked turning towards the kitchen whipping her own eyes.

"Drama Anzu the assignment is for any new member to make a mini film it's fun really." Bakura answered reentering the living room setting down a tray of drinks on the coffee table. "Otogi already promised he will bring the tape with him on Monday."

"Is it a written or verbal?" Yugi asked jokingly as he grabbed a coke with plenty of ice.

"Written of course." Bakura answered holding up a folded piece of paper with a smile. "He laughed as he wrote it out though but still he is a business man just like Kaiba."

"Speaking of Kaiba does he know Otogi has him on tape?" Yugi asked. "We should invite him over to see it to don't you think?" He asked before sucking on the straw contently.

"I guess it couldn't hurt to ask he has been nice to us lately…Bakura it's your house what do you think?" Anzu asked taking a cherry coke with only a little ice.

"Anyone is welcomed Anzu I don't mind what so ever Kaiba and I never really didn't get along." Bakura answered with a smile. "Yugi should I ask or do you want to?"

Yugi frowned slightly in thought. "I'll ask I see him at lunch anyway so don't worry about it."

"Of course. Hello Jounouchi we were getting worried." Bakura teased him gently as he held out a Mountain Dew one-fourth ice as Jounouchi preferred it.

Jounouchi blinked at him confused for a moment. The smiling boushen still had a faint red line down his pale cheek but other wise looked as he always did happy when there was danger around. "Aw come on Ba I wasn't _that_ late." Jounouchi teased back getting laughs from his gathered friends as he toke the large glass his fingertips resting on Bakura's for a seemly long moment. Bakura blinked at him questionaly and Jounouchi knew in an instant that the Yami was either watching them all passively or was completely dormant.

"Jounouchi stop playing around and sit down we need to get _some_ work before the food gets here." Anzu ordered taking control of the gumi someone had to get them working and Yami seemed to be taking this night off so it was up to her. "And you to Bakura we need your brains over here."

Bakura chuckled softly as he toke his A&W root beer sitting down on the couch across form Anzu. "Sorry Love but you know we have to get the joking out of our systems so we can focus." He smiled glancing down at the stack of books and notebooks. "So which subject?" Bakura asked looking up. "What?"

"Dude you called Anzu Love was that a come on or were we just being _British_ again?" Jounouchi teased sitting down beside him with a teasing grin.

"Just being British sorry it's an endearment really. I didn't mean to…sorry." Bakura bowed his head blushing.

"Aw that _so_ cute. Bakura it's alright call me that all you want it's cute." Anzu assured him giggling when the three boys blinked at her. "What it makes me happy alright? Can we study now please?"

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

"My, my haven't you grown up a bit?" Shizuka turned black mini shirt shifting. "Miss me cutey?" Mai teased winking at her.

"Mai?!" Shizuka cried hugging the older women happily. "I didn't know you were back."

"No one does little cutey so no telling." Mai teased winking again. "I figured I'd find you here with the Playboy and the Baka"

"Otogi is teaching me both kinds of dueling and his arena is always open for us." Shizuka said in his defenses after all Otogi was not that bad of a guy really.

"And the Baka?" Mai inquired not really liking Honda all that much he was a guy after all and a rather thick one at that. -_At lest he's nice enough I guess.-_

"Honda gives me rides all the time since he's Jounouchi's best friend he lets him take me places like here." Shizuka explained with a smile.

"_So_ he is your obedient little koinu who drives you places?" Mai asked with an almost sneer. -_Maybe I'm rubbing off more then I thought.-_

"You could say that…after all you told me if a man was willing use him while you can." Shizuka winked. "Both Otogi and Honda are so nice to me though I feel a little guilty sometimes."

Mai placed her hands on her shoulders. "You'll get over it sweetheart trust me. Men are all lying bastards so just use them and throw them away."

Shizuka blinked at the venom in Mai's voice. -_She can't mean that Jounouchi is not like that. He's a good person…he would never…-_ "But Jou…"

"You're brother especially." Mai snapped cutting the young red head off mid protest. "Oh at _first_ it was great it always is but after a while I knew he wanted someone else even if he didn't. That hurt me so much. I knew he was a guy but I foolishly thought I could thrust him he was so loyal to his friends but I was wrong again." She laughed bitterly. "Face it sweetheart man are driven by their dicks and we can only satisfy them for long then it's off to the next fuck."

"Mai are you alright?" Shizuka asked concerned her friend looked terrible.

"Fine doll face just remembered what I said. I'll see you around." Mai answered turning and walking off.

Shizuka reached out her hand to stop her only to pull it back when she heard footsteps behind her. "Oh Otogi?!"

"Gomen I didn't mean to startle you but you wandered off. The pizza's here if you're hungry." Otogi smiled gently at her.

-_He really is upset he scared me. Mai's wrong the gumi I can trust no other men though just the gumi.-_ Shizuka returned the smile. "Arigato Otogi-kun." She toke his hand in hers smiling when it closed around her's gently. "You don't have to worry about me I'm ok." Shizuka assured him.

Otogi shook his head. "As long as you are under my roof you are my reasonability little princess. Come on before Honda freaks out." Shizuka allowed him to pull her with him knowing Honda. "So did you wander off to think or did you think and wander off?" Otogi asked with a smile.

"The last one. Otogi you would never let anyone hurt one of the gumi would you?" Shizuka asked suddenly before walking into him when he stopped.

"Never little princess I never had any real friends before and I will fight to keep them just like Honda and your big brother so don't you worry _we_ aren't going anywhere." Otogi assured her hugging her gently. "Don't think like that alright? Nothing will happen to us you know that."

Shizuka hugged him back. "I'll try. Come on I'm hungry!" She laughed as she pulled the older youth behind her. -_He's right everything is good for now. I wonder who Mai thought Oniichan liked?-_

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

Jounouchi sighed softly as he zoned during a break his gut was full of takeout and he was very comfy. Bakura sat back down beside him after refilling everyone's drinks. Golden eye's noticed his every movement unconsciously watching for any sigh of his evil twin. ­­-_I wonder if Mr. Dead Man can feel my eyes on him right now. I'm watching you.-_

"Bakura what did you get for number five?" Anzu asked she wanted to get her homework done so she could leave. Some club was having a contest tomorrow night and she wanted to be in top from.

A pale hand flipped open a note book absently as dark eyes scanned the text. "Othello. Be ware of jealously the green-eyed monster which mocks the flesh it feeds upon." Bakura answered soft voice speaking the words elegantly as he closed the notebook before opening another.

"Is that why you joined the Drama club?" Anzu asked impressed with his delivery. "You're really good."

Bakura blushed a little. "That is one of the reasons yes. It was nothing really."

"Don't be so modest I can't read Shakespeare like that not even close." Yugi informed him smiling.

"Yug he's British so of course he's good." Jounouchi reminded him tiredly not even notice Bakura blushing a little redder.

"Ok so any thing else we need to talk about?" Anzu asked changing the subject it was fun to tease each other but Bakura looked really uncomfortable so it was time to stop.

"Oh yeah before I forget Shizuka wants to do something tomorrow. She's supposed to be asking Honda and Otogi since she's there and all." Jounouchi mumbled as he shifted slightly so he was more comfortable.

Anzu tapped her chin a few times in thought. "Well I'm free Sunday but the club thing is tomorrow night. You all could come if you wanted to."

"Anzu we'd love to come cheer you on." Yugi assured her Jounouchi lifted his right hand in agreement and Bakura nodded. "But what to do before then?"

"Ba you free tomorrow?" Jounouchi asked turning his head to face him. The pale Hikari had agreed to join them at the club but had yet to say if he was free for the rest of the day.

Bakura turned to face him surprised. "Oh I'm free." He answered smiling.

"I guess you boys should ask Shizuka what she wants to do after you know if the other two will be joining in. I have to get going now. Thanks for the help Bakura." Anzu said packing up her stuff.

"Oh it's nothing really Anzu. Good luck tomorrow." Bakura smiled as she stood.

"Who needs luck with you guys there?" Anzu asked winking. "See you all tomorrow. Oh yeah if you guys want to do lunch I'm up for that so just call."

"Don't worry Anzu we will go get some sleep now ok?" Yugi assured her smiling his cutes smile.

Anzu smiled back she just could not help it he looked like a happy little kid. "Will do. Ja minna."

"Ja." The three boys called as she walked out. "Jounouchi why did you wait so long to ask?" Yugi asked frowning slightly at him as Bakura sucked on his straw.

"I totally forgot about it before we started studying, then there was the studying, food, more studying and homework and now a break." Jounouchi explained in his defense "I'm blonde remember? Geez give me a break." He muttered turning his head from both of his friends.

Yugi and Bakura shared a look before Yugi shrugged. "Jounouchi are you alright?" Bakura asked setting down his drink and leaning close.

"Sleepy." Jounouchi muttered in reply turning form him.

"Should we leave him like that Bakura? I mean it's your couch." Yugi asked not sure if they should try to get him to wake up or not. If he was really as tired as he sounded getting him up would be tricky.

Bakura frowned in thought for a moment pale fingers curled in front of his lips. "I see no real reason to try and wake him. It's a Friday night so there is no school to worry about and my Yami is no longer a problem…at least for the moment. Should I call his sister or would you like to?" He asked turning to face Yugi.

"You go a head and do I need to be getting home to. I was thinking maybe next either Monday or this upcoming Friday to invite Kaiba over…is that alright?" Yugi asked a little sheepishly.

"Either day is just fine Yugi." Bakura assured him. "Check with the gumi to see which is best for them alright?"

"Oh I will thanks again Bakura. I'll see you tomorrow." Yugi said packing up his books quickly since he had not scattered them everywhere as Anzu and Jounouchi had.

"Of course. Take care of yourself now Yugi." Bakura smiled as he stood.

Yugi blinked at him before smiling back. "Don't worry about me Yami's with me." Yugi reminded him placing a small hand on the Puzzle. "Ja Bakura."

"Ja Yugi." Bakura sighed shaking his head. -_Alright my Yami may be back but he has kept his word so far and you have nothing he wants so you're safe enough form him.-_ He walked out of the room before returning with a blanket of pale blue covering his sleeping friend. Jounouchi moaned softly shingling into it with a faint smile. Bakura shook his head at him before he started cleaning up if his Yami took over he knew he would not get a chance until morning.

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

Jounouchi groaned when he felt himself being turned his back resting against soft cushion fluffy warmth surrounding him. "hmm?" He murmured sensing someone close by golden eyes half opened but it was too dark and he was still too asleep to see anything.

"Have you ever heard the saying tempting fate little human? I rather enjoy it myself?" A soft accented voiced cooed into his left ear. "You see that is what you are doing right now. Are you even awake? Honestly what is the fun of playing with a mouse when the mouse is asleep?" Bakura muttered as he reached out placing his hand on Jounouchi's cheek turning his head to face him. "Wakey, wakey little human or I shall become cross."

Golden eyes closed before opening with a start. "You?!" Jounouchi gasped at the amused Yami not breaking their contact with his jerk.

Bakura frowned almost pouting. "Now why say '_you'_ like that I wonder? _You_ knew I was back and _you_ fell asleep in the serpent's lair." He leaned closed hands on either side of Jounouchi's face resting on the soft fabric of the black couch. Jounouchi just stared at him not sure whether the playful jeering would last or become anger. "Tell me were excepting _little_ Ryou to coo softly in your ear or where you dreaming of me?" Bakura tilted his head as he thought. "Are you still mixing up your feelings for the two of us? I felt you watching him tell me were you watching for me or just watching him?"

"Watching for you Bakura." Jounouchi answered catching the blink of red eyes. "You're dangerous. Why are you here now anyway?" He demanded wondering if he was so interesting since both Kaiba and Bakura seemed to love to play with him.

"I live here thank _you_ very much?" Bakura snorted. "If you don't want to amuse me then I can just kill you?" He suggested red eyes flashing. "Don't you want to talk to me little human? You seemed so eager last night."

Jounouchi sighed not really sure what he wanted. "Why do you want to talk to me anyway? I'm just a stupid worthless little mortal to you aren't I? Well say something?" The blonde snapped half of him wanting to shove the Yami away despite the danger his body heat was so distracting.

Blood eyes blinked momentarily confused. "You are amusing little human. Am I that loathed that you do not even want to speak? I have not hurt you because I am feeling civil." Bakura sighed softly. "I do not blame you I am not to be trusted after all."

Jounouchi frowned at the almost sad tone. "Bakura tell me something?" He asked gently the desire to yell at him gone the sympathy he had felt last night was returning.

"Ask your question but I may not feel like answering it." Bakura answered villous eyes still down and a little sad.

"Do I only amuse you?" Jounouchi asked staring into startled eyes when Bakura looked up. "Is that your only reason for being here with me?" -_You're going to piss him off you baka. Remember last night? He got pissed at you just for the kiss this might be worst in his mind.-_

"You want me to honestly answer that don't you?" Bakura asked getting a nod. "No little human that is not the only reason." He admitted softly.

"Will you tell me? I really do want to be friends. You're a decent guy when you're clam like this." Jounouchi watched the Yami look away body still close. "Besides you can always just kill me." Pale lips curled into a faint smile at that.

"That is a good point. You are not bad for a mortal." Bakura leaned closer. "To be honest I'm not really sure. Last night when you touched me I felt strange. Normally you should not have been able to surprise me like that. This feeling is freighting yet intoxicating." Red eyes closed. "Tell me what is this?"

Jounouchi blinked at him he was not expecting the question or the lost and pleading tone in which it was begged. "That is love. Where you never in love before?" Jounouchi asked.

"No…I have always been alone I know that…I don't love you I can stand you but that is not love that is tolerance." Bakura protested shaking his head fingers digging into the couch.

Jounouchi watched him biting his lip. "Well tolerance is a start."

"A start? Oh right you're in love with one of me. Of course you would want me to not have the desire to blast you every time you touched this body." Bakura laughed bitterly. "It would make courting…difficult? Tell me little human which of us do you desire?" He looked up into golden eyes. "You do know don't you?" Bakura asked curiously eyes questioning.

"Yes I know which one I want." Jounouchi answered nervous but knowing it was better to get it out in the open. The worst the Yami could do was kill him for his answer the best was to accept it. -_I have to tell him before he gets mad again.-_

"Then tell me mortal _I_ have all eternity _you_ on the hand do not." Bakura reminded him a little of his annoyance showing in his tone.

Jounouchi sighed summoning his courage. "I love…"

**-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-**

Ok well that is the end…there will be no more until chapter three. I know that sucks but that is just the way it is. Leave a review to get it updated faster.

**Feel free to guess which one he wants if you are tough enough to be proven wrong…if you are.**

15


End file.
